Mother's Instinct
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's been kidnapped, and a few days later, her mother finds Kisshu unconscious in the park. She brings him home with her, but does this really have something to do with Ichigo's kidnapping? Read and find out!


**Mother's Instinct**

Kisshu was in the park near Ichigo's house, thinking. Ichigo hadn't been rejecting him as much lately, but yesterday when the Mews showed up to fight, she hadn't been with them, and none of the Mews would say a word about her disappearance, even though it looked like they were sad about it.

A while later, Kisshu was still there, but he realized he wasn't feeling too good; he had a headache and was kind of tired, even though he hadn't done anything to make him tired that day. _Maybe I'll go to sleep for a while; most humans aren't out at this time of night, _Kisshu thought. He stretched out under a tree, and slowly fell asleep.

_**Elsewhere in the park: **_Sakura, Ichigo's mom, was walking around the park aimlessly. Ichigo had been kidnapped a few days ago, and there was absolutely no news on the case, even though Shintaro was out searching too. Sakura had decided to take a walk in hopes that some fresh air would calm her down. Sakura had figured out a while ago that her daughter was Mew Ichigo, but was waiting till Ichigo was ready to tell her to mention it.

Eventually Sakura reached the same tree Kisshu was sleeping under, and saw him. She went over, puzzled, and noticed he was sleeping. She gently put a hand on his forehead, and her eyes widened. Kisshu was burning up. _Why is he sleeping out here? _Sakura wondered. _Maybe he doesn't have a home. _

She gently shook him, but he didn't wake up. "Come on, you need to wake up," Sakura said softly, shaking Kisshu again.

This time Kisshu stirred, and opened his eyes sleepily. "Ichigo?" he asked, sounding confused.

Sakura was a bit startled, and said, "No, I'm her mom, Sakura. Have you seen her lately?"

"No," Kisshu said. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"Not here, it's not good for you," Sakura said. "You've got a fever; you'll make yourself worse if you stay here."

Kisshu sat up, a bit light-headed, and said, "Pai says it's not good to teleport when I'm sick….."

"Can you get back to my house?" Sakura asked. "It's not too far from here."

"Maybe…." Kisshu said.

Sakura noticed he seemed a bit wary, and said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Kisshu still looked a bit unsure, but he got up a little unsteadily, and looked at Sakura. She gently took his hand, and pulled him to the entrance to the park, and down the street.

They were getting close when Kisshu stumbled. Sakura caught him, and said, "It's just a little further, k?"

"K…." Kisshu said. Sakura steadied him and helped him walk the rest of the way to her house. Sakura opened the door and pulled Kisshu inside. They heard running footsteps, and Shintaro ran in, saying, "Sakura, where-" he stopped dead when he saw Kisshu.

"I was at the park, and I found Kisshu sleeping under a tree," Sakura said. "He's sick, so he's going to be staying here, and you're going to be nice, or I'll get the men-whacking broom."

Shintaro gulped and said, "I'll try…."

"Good," Sakura said, and turned back to Kisshu. "Kisshu, can you take your boots off?" she asked gently. Kisshu nodded, and took his boots off. Sakura put a hand on his forehead and said, "You're burning up; can you take medicine?"

"It's poisonous," Kisshu said.

"Okay," Sakura said. "Come on, you look like you could collapse any minute."

Kisshu followed her upstairs, and watched as she opened the door to a bedroom that was mainly green. He followed her in, and looked around. "This is going to be your room, k?" Sakura said.

"K…." Kisshu said. "Can I go to sleep?"

"Yes, it's good for you," Sakura said. "Get in bed, I'll go get a cool cloth for your fever."

Kisshu sleepily climbed into bed, pulling the covers up as he laid back. Sakura left and came back with a cold cloth, which she put over Kisshu's forehead. Then she tucked him in, and said, "Good night, Kisshu."

Kisshu was half-asleep, but he asked sleepily, "Can you stay?"

"Sure," Sakura said. She pulled up a chair next to the bed, and Kisshu settled down, then fell asleep.

A few hours later, Shintaro came in, and Sakura put a finger to her lips, then quietly followed him out of the room, and asked softly, "What's up?"

"No word on Ichigo," Shintaro said. "Do you think Kisshu knows anything?"

"No, but maybe he can help," Sakura said. "It's going to have to wait till he's better, though. For now let's let the police handle it, and when Kisshu recovers, we can ask him to help."

Shintaro sighed. "I suppose you're staying with him?" he asked.

"He asked me to," Sakura said. "I get the sense he's scared to be alone when he's sick."

Shintaro was about to respond when they heard noises in Kisshu's room. Sakura pushed the door open, and saw Pai standing next to Kisshu. "What are you doing here?" she asked warily.

Pai looked up, startled, and asked, "Aren't you Mew Ichigo's mother?"

"Yes," Sakura said. "I found Kisshu in the nearby park, and he had a fever, so I brought him back here."

"You didn't give him medicine, did you?" Pai asked.

"No, he told me it's poisonous," Sakura said. "Do you have something?"

"I'm a healer; I'll just heal the fever," Pai said. "Stay quiet." Sakura nodded, and Pai put a hand on Kisshu's chest, then started healing him. Ten minutes later, he took his hand away, and said, "That wasn't too hard; he just had a cold. He needs to sleep off the healing, though, so if you're going to stay, stay quiet."

"K," Sakura said. "Have you seen Ichigo? She's been kidnapped."

"We don't have her," Pai said. "It must be someone else. When Kisshu wakes up, ask him to try to sense her; he'd be the best person to do it."

"Alright, thanks," Sakura said.

"If you don't want to sleep in here tonight, I don't mind staying," Pai said. "Kisshu's going to notice if there's no one here, even though he's sleeping."

"Okay, do you need a sleeping bag?" Sakura asked.

"If you don't mind," Pai said.

"I'll get one," Sakura said. She left and came back with a large black sleeping bag, and said, "Wait, I'll get a pillow." She left again, then came back with a pillow.

"Thanks," Pai said. He laid them out as Sakura said, "Shintaro and I are probably going to bed soon too."

"Alright," Pai said. "I'll stay with Kisshu."

"Thanks," Sakura said, and headed out, softly closing the door behind her. Pai settled down in his sleeping bag, and fell asleep too.

The next morning, Pai woke up and checked on Kisshu, who was waking up as well. "Kisshu, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Kisshu sleepily opened his eyes. "Pai?" he asked.

"I'm here," Pai said.

"I feel better, did you heal me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Pai said.

Kisshu sat up as they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he called.

Sakura came in and asked, "Kisshu, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel fine," Kisshu said. "Thanks for helping me."

"Sure," Sakura said. "Pai thinks you might be able to sense where Ichigo is; can you try? She's been kidnapped, and Pai says you guys don't have her."

"We don't," Kisshu said. "Hang on." He concentrated for a few minutes, then said, "That's odd…. It looks like the basement of Café Mew Mew."

"But Ryou was the one who reported her missing," Sakura said.

"He might have been trying to throw the police off his trail," Kisshu said. "If he's the one who kidnapped her, then we should get going." He got out of bed, and said, "Pai and I can handle this." Then he went downstairs, followed by Pai and Sakura. He got his boots on and said, "Pai, let's go."

Pai nodded, and as they teleported out, Sakura said, "Be careful."

"We will," Kisshu said. Then they disappeared.

Kisshu and Pai landed in the basement of Café Mew Mew, and didn't see anyone. They did hear muffled noises from what looked like a solid wall, and Kisshu went over, then put a hand on the wall. He felt around, and found a crack. Summoning one of his swords, he poked it into the crack, then twisted it. He jumped back as a piece of the wall fell towards him. Then he looked into the hole, and saw Ichigo tied up, a piece of tape over her mouth. Kisshu took the tape off, and started untying her. "Ichigo, are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so…." Ichigo said. "Blondie said I should only love him, and then said he'd put me in that hole until I agreed. I didn't agree, so he kept me in there. How did you know?"

"Sakura found me sick in the park near your house, and brought me home with her," Kisshu said. "She asked this morning if I could sense you, and I found you here."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. She stood up a bit shakily, and Kisshu helped her get out of the hole.

"I hear sirens outside," Pai commented.

"I don't suppose you have any of those pills you just made?" Kisshu asked.

"I do, I wanted you to test them," Pai said. He took a bottle out of his pocket, and handed Kisshu a small white pill. He took one too, and they swallowed them dry. Both their ears started to change, and finally they were human.

"That's cool," Ichigo said.

"Let's go upstairs," Kisshu said. He took Ichigo's hand and followed by Pai, went upstairs.

The Café was crawling with police officers, and the other Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro were being questioned. Suddenly one of the officers noticed them, and came over. "Momomiya Ichigo?" he asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said.

"What happened?" the officer asked.

"Ryou decided that since I didn't love him, he would lock me up till I went along with whatever he said," Ichigo said. "I was in a hole in the wall of the basement, and Ryou tied me up and taped my mouth shut."

"And these two boys let you out?" the officer asked. The rest of the room was dead silent.

"Kisshu and Pai found me and let me out," Ichigo said.

"Good work," the police officer said. "Mr. Shirogane, you've got some major explaining to do."

"How do you know those two didn't just brainwash her into thinking it was me?" Ryou asked. "They are aliens, after all."

"We didn't brainwash her," Kisshu snarled. "And besides, you're the one who infused her with cat genes against her will, Blondie."

The police officers looked at Ryou suspiciously. "Kisshu, can you explain that statement?" the officer asked.

"Ichigo would be better at it," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Ryou created Tokyo Mew Mew. He infused me and four other girls with animal DNA without our permission, and told us we had to fight off the aliens. Originally we went along with it, but lately we came up with a better idea. We decided that the aliens would be better off not living on Earth, and we've got enough of a substance called Mew Aqua to restore their home planet, which is dying. We haven't talked with the aliens yet, because Ryou uses our transformation devices to spy on us. I don't believe he had authorization to do this either, much less our permission."

"How old are all the Mews?" one officer asked.

"I'm thirteen, Mew Mint is also thirteen, Mew Lettuce is sixteen, Mew Pudding is nine, and I have no clue how old Mew Zakuro is because she didn't tell us," Ichigo said.

The officers all glared at Ryou. "You're making a NINE-YEAR-OLD fight aliens!?" one of them asked incredulously. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just didn't want the Earth to be taken over, and I knew that the way the aliens fought wouldn't be what our military is used to," Ryou said.

"You're digging yourself deeper into an early grave," the officer commented. "So let's see, your crimes would include a bunch of stuff about unauthorized genetic splicing, child abuse, kidnapping a minor, and forming Child Soldiers. I'd say you'll probably get a life sentence for that."

"Ryou has the ability to turn into a kitten," Ichigo commented. "If you're putting him in jail, find a cell where even a small kitten can't get out."

"We'll let our supervisor and the jail know when the courts decide on a sentence," another officer said. "Mr. Shirogane, you are coming with us. We'll decide later whether or not Mr. Akasaka deserves to be in jail, since he didn't know about the kidnapping."

Another officer came over to Kisshu, Ichigo, and Pai, and said, "Why don't you two take Miss Momomiya home."

"K," Kisshu said. He took Ichigo's hand, and teleported to the living room. They immediately heard running footsteps, and Sakura and Shintaro ran in. "Ichigo, are you okay?" Sakura asked immediately.

"I'm fine, Mom," Ichigo said. "Kisshu got me out. And the police took Blondie away."

"Oh, good," Sakura said. "Kisshu, thank you so much."

"Sure," Kisshu said. "I should be thanking you for taking care of me while I was sick."

Sakura hugged him. "You're a good kid," she said as Kisshu hesitantly hugged back.

Shintaro was hugging Ichigo, but he let her go when Sakura let Kisshu go, and held out his hand to Kisshu. "Thanks," he said.

Kisshu shook his hand, and asked, "Does this mean you're not going to object to Ichigo and I being together?"

"Oh, fine," Shintaro said.

"Yay!" Ichigo and Kisshu said together.

Sakura smiled. "It's breakfast time, so come eat," she said. "Where's Pai?"

"Probably still at the Café," Kisshu said.

"Alright," Sakura said. "Let's go eat."

Kisshu, Ichigo, and Shintaro followed her into the kitchen for breakfast.

**This was originally going to focus more on Ichigo's kidnapping, but the first part doesn't really. I hope you don't mind, and that you like it! Review please!**


End file.
